Soothing Words
by EsmeHollyElizabeth
Summary: Mackenzie Foy has a nightmare on set in her hotel room, so she goes to her co-star, Elizabeth Reaser, for comfort and they bond. Cute moments ahead!


Mackenzie Foy, one of Breaking Dawn part 2's newest and youngest cast members, was sleeping over at the hotel for the very first time during the Comic Con. She thought it would be cool to spend time overnight in a huge hotel room without her parents. As the lights went out, she played with her flashlight and made hand puppets to entertain herself. It was very quiet in her room and all she could hear was the sound of her own giggling. When she got bored of making hand puppets, she drifted off to sleep.

_"Hey Mackenzie, let's rehearse that scene again!" Taylor Lautner shouted._

_"What scene?"_

_"The one where I kiss you. I want to kiss you..."_

_The little girl backed away slowly. "No, please...no...you're supposed to do that with an actress your age..."_

_"Come on, all the ladies love me! Even the middle aged ones..." He came closer to her and grabbed her by the waist while sliding his hands up her shirt. He thrust his pelvis against her stomach as he smashed his lips on hers._

"NO! Stop!" she cried. "No, no...I said no..." Mackenzie squirmed inside her sheets and rubbed her eyes furiously. "I told you to stop...I told you..."

It was then that she decided she needed to talk to someone. She was clearly worried about the whole imprinting thing. Why would a teenage boy fall in love with a baby? She'd never spoken to anyone else about this, but the nightmare sparked something inside her. She was still shaking with fear and sobbing her poor little heart out.

Mackenzie lifted the covers up and off her body and slipped out of her bed. She opened the door a crack and looked down the long, dark hallway. She grabbed her flashlight so she could see the names of her co-stars that were written on the doors.

Nikki Reed was out with her husband. Ashley Greene was filming another movie, The Apparition. She didn't really know the other women very well. Kristen Stewart wasn't much of a talker. Elizabeth Reaser wouldn't be so bad. Reading the name, she knocked on Elizabeth's door.

Elizabeth was just taking off her makeup and going to bed when she heard the soft knock. She turned to face her door and opened it to find a flashlight being shined in her eyes. "Oh...Mackenzie! What a nice surprise." Her face fell when she saw that Mackenzie was upset. "My gosh, what happened, sweetie? You're usually so bubbly and full of life."

"Yeah, well...um, can I come in?"

"Of course you can. I'll turn on a light."

Mackenzie turned off her flashlight and sat next to Elizabeth on her bed. "I don't really know how to start...but...does Jacob...kiss Renesmee?"

"Does Jacob kiss..." Elizabeth thought for a minute, confused. "Well, he imprints on her but they probably don't kiss until they're both the same age."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't seen the film. I know they don't kiss in the book. Are you worried that Taylor's gonna kiss you?"

Mackenzie sighed. "Bingo. I had a nightmare that he tried to...what's the word...do bad things to me besides kiss me...and I wasn't ready..." Her voice cracked and she started to cry. "Liz, don't let him kiss me! Don't let him near me!"

Liz wrapped her arms around Mackenzie and rocked her from side to side. "I don't think they'll allow that. You're underage, anyway. If he or anyone else on this set does _anything_ wrong to you, you have to tell me or another woman right away. Don't be shy to come to us for help." She ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay. You'll be just fine. You'll be safe with us."

Mackenzie sniffled. "I miss my mommy and daddy and sometimes i feel like you're my mommy!"

Liz smiled and her heart warmed inside. "Thanks, baby."

"Can...can I sleep with you? I don't want any more bad dreams."

"Yes, you may. I was getting kinda lonely in here, anyway."

"I thought you would like having a room to yourself."

"It's more fun with friends. Here, have a cupcake. I stole it from the set."

Mackenzie started to laugh through her tears as she held the cupcake. "A late night snack?"

"Shhh!" Liz raised her finger to her lips with a grin. "I know, I'm so bad."

"Not as bad as Peter, though. He said the F word and I had to take some of his money."

Liz giggled and blushed thinking of him. "Oh my! That man is...horrible! In front of a precious little girl?"

"You like him."

"Excuse me?"

"What? There's no denying it. Did you kiss a boy before?"

Liz pulled the covers over them both while Mackenzie finished her cupcake. "I kissed many boys, honey. As I got into acting, I kissed a lot of men. I think with Peter...I feel the most comfortable having him as my on-screen husband."

"Aha! You admitted it!" Mackenzie poked Liz.

"Yeah, you caught me anyway. Whatever. Just don't tell!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Promise?"

"Pinky-swear." They hooked their little fingers together and shook on it. "He probably likes you too. You're beautiful!"

"Thank you! Well, you seem much better now."

"Yeah, thanks to you. You're pretty awesome, Liz. I'm sorry we've never talked that much to each other before."

"It's okay. You know...I wish you were my daughter in the film...or Nikki's. She adores you, you know."

"Yeah, Miss Nikki's really cool! But it was nice getting to know you, too."

"Want a hug?"

Mackenzie nodded and let Liz hug her.

"Miss Elizabeth..."

"Yes?"

"The creepy guy who wants to kill me in the movie...the guy who plays him wants to steal me from the set..."

"It was a joke. He's not allowed to, anyway." Liz touched Mackenzie's nose lightly. "Ready to sleep, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
